


Favorite Flavor

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Fictober ‘19 [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, alternate scene 17x05, fictober 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Tossing the old one, she grabbed three more red suckers she recently stashed in her top drawer. They were her new favorite flavor.





	Favorite Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 19; prompt 24: “Patience...is not something I’m known for.”
> 
> Obviously couldn’t let that lollipop scene slide without a follow up fic...🍭

Staring down at Nick asleep on the couch in a trance, Ellie’s eyes flicked to his red lollipop.  _“Such a bold color choice, the color of passion,” _ Jack would say to Nick if she’d seen him tease Ellie with it earlier. 

Nick’s low, seductive tone contradicted the word he actually spoke as he deliberately popped the sucker into his mouth,  “_buddy_.”  They were far from buddies and they both knew it—even if they hadn’t actually said it aloud yet. 

But no, Nick had his back turned to Jack when he put on his little show for Ellie and chuckled before getting comfy to watch the demo.  _Well, well, look who’s laughing now,  buddy_? 

An idea for revenge came to mind and a devilish grin spread across her face accompanied by a wicked spark to her eye. Feeling braver than her usual self, Ellie plucked the red lollipop out of Nick’s grip in his lap, and immediately placed it in her mouth. Lightly biting it with her teeth, she reveled in the intimate gesture and the empowerment it gave her. How she wished Nick was awake to see her stunt. She could just picture the surprise in his eyes if she stole his sucker. 

With a satisfied smirk around her new lollipop in place, she stepped back and watch Dr. Grace work her magic on Nick for the next hour. And when it was time to wake him up, she made her way down to the bullpen, lollipop still there, just about half the size it once was. 

Nick came down a few minutes later looking way too refreshed. He waltzed over to her desk and started to say something until his eyes caught the movement of the little white stick in her mouth. 

His pupils dilated and all of his attention diverted to that tiny stick. Ellie channeled that earlier bravado and decided it was time to flirt right back. Besides—he didn’t even know about the note yet, this was just a warm up. 

She used the tips of her fingers to grasp the middle of the stick and slowly pulled the remaining lollipop out of her mouth, sliding it across her lips until it passed the threshold entirely and her lips smacked shut with a satisfying wet pop. The flash in Nick’s eyes and the minute change in stance fueled her forward. She darted the tip of her tongue out and slowly licked the length of her mouth—Nick followed the entire move like a hawk. Pausing momentarily to bite her bottom lip, she proceeded to open her mouth slightly and lick the backside of the sucker in a calculated motion. 

Nick growled. 

You would’ve missed it if you weren’t paying attention, but oh- she was. A carnal noise had originated in the back of his throat and made its way out while he stared heatedly at her mouth. 

Playing innocent, Ellie extended the rest of thelollipop out in his direction from across her desk. “Oh! How rude of me, did you want your lollipop back?” A coy smile threatened to break out across her face, the way his eyes darkened, muscles flexed, and jaw set, she knew she had him. 

That is- until Nick shocked her to her very core. Locking eyes with her, he slowly bent down to reach the lollipop and—instead of simply taking it from her with his hands—he closed his mouth over the entire lollipop and her fingertips still holding the stick. A quick dart of his tongue to lick her fingers and she saw black spots. Nick mimicked her earlier motion and slowly let the lollipop exit his mouth, with a smack of his lips as he stood back up. 

He answered, “No, I’m good.” The twinkle to his eye followed the swipe of his tongue across his lips as he continued, “_Real_ good.” 

Her nostrils flared and her breathing became shallow. She refused to give in now though— _she still had the note in her back pocket, too_— no, that would be just what he’d want. Never breaking eye contact she brought the lollipop right back to her mouth and hovered at her pursed lips. 

Lowering her voice just slightly, she parroted his words back at him, “Yeah, buddy. You’re  _good_.” She popped it in, momentarily holding it between her teeth like previous before closing her lips around it, tilted her head and rolled her eyes back and let out a long noise of content. 

She heard the growl before she realized what was happening. Nick had slammed his hands down, palms flat on her desk, and his growl was inches from her ear. In a rough whisper, “My house, twenty minutes. And Ellie?” She gulped in response, “Patience...is not something I’m known for. Twenty minutes.”

And with that he left, leaving Ellie panting and wanting more. She hurriedly gathered her things, pausing on her way out when the lollipop hovered above her trashcan—tossing the old one, she grabbed three more red suckers she recently stashed in her top drawer. They were her new favorite flavor.


End file.
